The Mayo Clinic experience with cerebrovascular disease in children was examined for the years 1965 through 1974. The medical record linkage system available for all $edical facilities caring for the Rochester population makes it possible, for the first time, to establish an incidence rate for cerebrovascular disease in children. These data have been analyzed. Five papers on this subject have been prepared; three papers have been published and two have been accepted for publication.